


Fringe Benefits

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of friends had asked for a story told from Cynthia's point of view and/or a voyeur fic, and I came up with this story about how much Cynthia loves one of the fringe benefits of working for Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in February 2007.

I love my job. Seriously, I think I may have the best job in the world. Working as an assistant to a brilliant ad executive would be exciting anywhere, but where else can you have live gay porn performed for you by your incredibly hot boss on a regular basis?

One of my responsibilities as Brian's assistant is that whenever he is scheduled to have a meeting, I have to remind him fifteen minutes before the appointment, to give him time to make any necessary last minute preparations. So, I was just doing my job when I walked into his office earlier. It's not like I did it deliberately... the eyeful I got was just one of the perks of the job.

I didn't even know Justin was in there with him this afternoon. Vickie had been covering my desk during my lunch break, and she forgot to let me in on that little tidbit of information. If she'd been working here longer, I'd say she ought to know better – any time Justin Taylor is in the building, it is not safe to enter the boss's office without knocking first – but she only started a couple of days ago, and Justin just came in from New York last night, so I really can't blame her. It's not like these would be normal working conditions in any other office.

Especially the part where you're supposed to pretend like nothing unusual is going on. Brian has never actually said as much, but it's not that hard to figure out. If you act at all uncomfortable about walking in on him mid-fuck, he will sneer at you and then mock you for your embarrassment. On the other hand, if you act like nothing at all unusual happened, he will do the same. Seriously... Brian expects you to react to walking in on him with his dick up some guy's ass pretty much the same way you'd react if you walked in on him getting his shoes polished or doing a crossword puzzle.

Frankly, based on what happened this afternoon, I have to say I'm much better at pulling off this charade than Justin is.

I walked through the door to discover Brian standing next to the conference room table, Justin flat on his back across it, both of them naked from the waist down, Justin's legs around Brian's shoulders, and... well, let's just say that they were giving that table one hell of a stress test.

Brian didn't even slow down when he glanced up at me and barked, "What?"

I managed myself quite nicely, thank you very much, and calmly said, "Solomon will be here in fifteen minutes to discuss the mock-ups for the mouthwash ads." Cool as a cucumber... that was me.

Poor Justin, on the other hand, turned approximately the color of a tomato before bringing his hands up off the table, covering his face, and quietly muttering, "Oh, God." After all the things I know they've done together, after the dozen or so times I personally have walked in on the two of them over the years, I think it's kind of adorable that he still gets embarrassed.

After I delivered my message, Brian grunted, nodded vaguely, and then refocused his entire attention on Justin... that was his way of letting me know he'd gotten the message and I was dismissed.

I probably should have left right away like I always have before, but this time something made me stay and watch for a minute longer. Not that it made any difference to them. As I watched, Brian slowed down the pace of his movements. He leaned a little further over the table, pulled Justin's hands away from his face and lowered them back onto the table above Justin's head, staring intently into Justin's eyes the whole time. I could see the embarrassment fade from Justin's face as he stared just as intently back at Brian. They left me with the distinct impression that I wasn't even in the room anymore. I mean, I was still standing right there, but it was obvious that as far as Brian and Justin were concerned, they were the only two people in the room... maybe the only two people on the entire planet.

I couldn't take my eyes off of them. It wasn't even about the free live gay porn factor at that point, although they were incredibly hot together. Brian in action has always been incredibly hot, as I've seen first hand more times than I can count. But seeing him with Justin was so much more than just hot. The way they moved against each other, looking each other in the eye the whole time, their fingers entwined on the table above Justin's head... it was breathtaking. There was something indescribably beautiful about seeing two people so completely absorbed in each other that it was like the rest of the world simply melted away and all that was left was the two of them.

Then I saw Brian bend further over the table so the two of them could kiss. The kiss was slow and soft and tender... and then Brian pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Justin's.

Somehow, seeing that left me with the feeling that I was witnessing something intimate in a way that seeing them fucking had not. I backed out of the room and closed the door behind me as quietly as possible. I felt a little bad about intruding on something so personal, but I knew that wouldn't stop me from walking in on them again next time I had a chance.

After all, it's one of the perks of my job.


End file.
